Loudstar
with two slogans. Created by the Loud Twins, Lola and Lana Loud.]]Loudstar is an American audio sound company that is founded in February 1, 3012 and established in April 9, 3012 by Lincoln Loud with a help of The Loud Crowd. It allows users to create their own music privately and legally with sound effects including pitch shifting and environments. It is headquartered in Castineland, Sintopia. History In February 3012, The Loud Crowd created their very own sound company called Loudstar. This explains that they love music, pitch shifting and sound effects. This is a plan from Lincoln, who is the first and one of the head of Loudstar, that he said, "There are people who gets tired of listening to boring old music that they need more sound effects such as pitching and environments. We Louds got to make music better and better!" Lori said, "I think there is a company that does the same, but it's not American. So we are willing to help Lincoln Loud, CEO create our company Loudstar." Lola creates a logo with a star in the front while Lana colors the entire logo orange. Lisa uses a logo designing app to digitize the logo, but due to the glitches, she use her computer to do the work. Luan creates two slogans that said, "We make music better for you!" and "We make music your music!". Lynn, Lucy, Leni, and Luna helps Lincoln create a website for their company and Lori is an expert at designing. The Loud parents and Lily search for a wide open spot to build a headquarter for Loudstar. Lincoln finds out that the headquarter would be somewhere at New Jersey Boulevard and Lori said somewhere at Nickelodeon Boulevard, where they live near at Jeoland Street. Rita Loud said, "Both of them are great choices. We could have two HQs." Lori says it will cost a lot of money to build two HQs. Lincoln decides for a vote. He said "Not in Sintopia. I think we could put up a vote for Castinelanders whether Loudstar will be HQed at Nickelodeon Boulevard or NJB." One of the Louds hired a builder and construction workers to build the Loudstar headquarter at Nickelodeon Boulevard. The building was completed in March 31, 3012 and Loudstar was established in April 9, 3012. CEO and head leaders of Loudstar The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud (actor) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (actress) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (actress) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (actress) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud (actress) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud (actress) The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud (actress) The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|Lana Loud (actress) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (actress) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud (actress) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna Loud (actress) The Loud House Bobby Santiago Nickelodeon.png|Bobby Santiago (actor) The Loud House Ronnie Anne Nickelodeon.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (actress) The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride (actor) The Loud House Lynn Loud Sr. Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud, Sr. (actor) The Loud House Rita Loud Nickelodeon.png|Rita Loud (actress) Category:Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:3012 establishments in Castineland Category:3012 establishments in Sintopia Category:3012 establishments in the United States Category:Companies headquartered in Castineland Category:Companies headquartered in Castineland County Category:Companies headquartered in Sintopia Category:Audio companies established in 3012 Category:Audio companies based in Castineland Category:Audio companies of the United States Category:Audio companies headquartered in the United States Category:Companies founded by The Loud Crowd Category:Companies founded in Castineland